Jane the Killer, and her Blue eyed angel
by Hozic
Summary: I fell in love with a angel... My blue eyed angel, he is short, blond hair, blue eyes, and the most beautiful smile, even when he is sleeping... My name Jane Everlasting. and i will kill who ever trys to go near my angel... ANYONE. (Modern Creepypasta AU... Jane the Killer Insert)
1. Chapter 1

'The house is dark…. Just the way I like it.' The tall woman walks silently through the house, of next victims she is saving. 'He will never hurt another soul again…' she hisses in her mind, as she opens the bedroom door to the victim's room. Her smile growing evermore, as she stands over the victim 'Soon you will be saved' She pulls back the covers to reveal a head of blond hair along with a peaceful face, his face was so peaceful… she didn't want to disturb it. 'He…. He looks so beautiful…' she thought, as she kneels down to stare at his face more. 'Why is he so beautiful…?' She reaches and caresses his cheek with her leathery burnt hand. He fidgets slightly to her touch but presses more into her hand. A blush creeps onto her cheeks 'I have to leave' knowing full well that she will get attached to him she stands up to walk out, but when she reached his door she heard something that made her stop.

"Don't go…." The voice was hushed like a whimper in a dream. "Please…." She turns to see the boy still laying there but his eyes were wide open, his pure blue eyes stared into her with innocence almost overbearing. Her black eyes stare back at him, she started feeling like she wasn't beautiful enough. Granted she was wearing her best black dress with a black silk scarf, her black heels shined, along with her perfect black hair that contrasted with her fair white skin. "What is your name…" She pulls out a card and starts to write on it, when she was done she placed it on his dresser before running out of his room…. Disappearing into the night. "WAIT!" but his request fell on deaf ears. He ran to the door seeing that no one was there he looks at the card.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, your blue eyes make my very soul hurt…. I will watch over you… protect you from the evils in the world."

Signed "Jane Everlasting" 3

With a blood red heart drawn next to her name "Jane Everlasting…." When the name hit him… "A killer fell in love with me…" a smile fell upon his lips, as he writes on the back of the card, walking out to his front door taping it to the outside. The boy knowing she will come to get the card. As he closed the door, a figure ran past the door taking the card in a flash.

**In the nearby forest**

Jane was huffing feeling her heart jump from her chest, as she reads the card a blush forms on her cheeks.

"Jane Everlasting….. I will hope to see you soon, my ebony beauty."

Signed "Your Blue eyed Beauty, Jaune Arc"

'Jaune Arc...' she thought "Jaune... Arc" the words danced out of her lips like silk.

Here is one of the two stories I will be putting out, a Jane the Killer X Jaune Arc. The thing you have to think….

What happened to Jaune for him to want to cling to a killer?

Wouldn't he be scared of her?

Is there more to this boy then his innocence?

You will have to wait till the next chapter ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

I got great feedback form this story, so i decided to post the next chapter... hope you all like it.

/

'Jaune Arc' She repeated the name over and over in her head 'It is short…. Sweet… Rolls off the tongue' she thought. Jane sits on her bed thinking of ways to talk to her angel, but all of them come up with her having to actually talk to him. Jane has always hated her voice, as her eyes wonder to her bedside clock it reads "10:00 pm" 'time to go.'

*Arc House*

Jaune has been sitting at his desk almost every night trying to figure out if it was a dream… or real. Until a soft sound of a knock was heard from his window, when Jaune turned around he saw a heart drawn on his window, upon seeing that heart his very own dropped out of his chest. "Jane!" Jaune ran to his window, opening it. "Jane!" Jaune called seeing if she will answer him, but like before she didn't answer…. Jaune stares at the heart on his window, the liquid it was drawn with dripping from it. When investigated he saw it was drawn with blood…. 'Oh no…' he thought as he ran to his living room, turning on the television,

**News*

"Urgent news has come up…. Four murders have happened in the last two days, all have been stabbed while they were sleeping" the News reporter spoke with sad twinge in her voice. "We are putting up a phone number for a hotline telling who knows the where about of the killer…"

*RING RING*

"I'm sorry viewers but we have our first caller…. This is Lisa Lavender, Caller you are on the air.

"Ummm, H-Hello" a man spoke

"Yes, sir do you have any information on the killer."

"Y-Yes…." His voice starting to creak "S-She is right in front of me…" he starts to cry in fear.

"Sir…. Are you telling me the killer is in your house."

"Y-Yes… and she…. Has a message." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Her message is…. M…M..M-My name is Jane… and it is time to go to sleep… my blue eyed angel…." As he read it his sobs got louder. "You happy!" He screamed "I read your damn note! You…." his words were cut short by a sickening sound of a blade stabbing into flesh, and the snapping of bone. A loud thump was heard then the dial tone ringing loudly.

"Viewer! Lock your doors, windows, and keep your weapons ready….. No one is sa…" as the power was cut to Jaune's house, he screamed. Jaune ran through his house to the safety of his room.

"Nononononononononononononononono" He repeated over and over, in a scared daze. 'She is a killer….' How could he be this stupid…. To think that she couldn't be…. 'I brushed it off as some joke…. Some dream….' But that was his mistake, he thought it all was a dream, some joke his own mind played on him….. But he was wrong. This was real….. Far too real.

*Knock Knock* the sound of knuckles hitting glass rang through his room, before he heard his window open. 'OH GOD!' he thought, tears running down his face. 'she is going to kill me…' he thought. As a slip of paper fell into his gaze Jaune picked the piece of paper up reading it.

"Why are you crying?"

The Note read, as Jaune turned around he came face to face with her. Her Black eyes stare into his bloodshot, tear stricken eyes. Fear…. Fear was the only thing running through his mind, as he started crawling back away from the woman, but she walked closer to him the blood soaked knife still in her hand. Jaune started crying again "No No NO!" he screamed as every step brought her closer to him. "STAY AWAY!" he screamed. When the footsteps stopped, he peered up to see the woman standing there with a hurt expression on her face.

'He hates me…' she thought 'does he hate the hearts I drew' She pulls out another note and sets it in front of his feet.

"Do you hate me?"

The note read.

"You are a killer…" he spoke. "You kill people."

"My angel…."

He read the note to that word before ripping it up in his hands. "You kill people!" he yelled tears still streaming down his face. "You're a monster!" Jaune yelled. The words struck deep in Jane's heart, Monster….Monster…. She has been called that before, but it never hurt as bad as it did now.

"Monster" a voice spoke…. Jaune looked up to see she her lips move. "A….Monster…." her words burning her lips as they fell out "A MONSTER!" she screamed as she charged Jaune with her knife. Violently swinging her knife trying to cut, or stab him. Jaune however was able to get away, he grabbed a lamp throwing it at Jane, knocking the knife out of her hand. "MONSTER!" she screamed again, as she tackled Jaune to the floor. "I am not a monster!" she hissed, as her hands griped around his neck slowly choking the life out of him. "You're the monster!" she screamed again digging her sharp nails into his skin.

"J….Jane" he choked out before his vision started to blur. 'was this the end of me….' He thought his vision fading to black, as the last of his breath left his body. His hands falling to the ground with a thud, the sound shook her out of her craze. There she sits, staring at the boy she just strangled... with her own hands...

"J-Jaune…" she whispered, as she stares at the face of her one-sided love. "Your face….looks so peaceful…." Black liquid drips from her eyes onto his face…. She was crying, for the first time…. In a long, long time. She crys into his chest... the pain in her heart growing.

"Jaune are you home?" a voice called, Jane heard the sound of footsteps grow closer "Jaune?" the voice called as the door opened, revealing a woman with long red hair. "JAUNE!" she screams. Jane springs up and runs, jumping out of his bedroom window…. Disappearing again. "JAUNE!" the redhead screams again as she looks over him, feeling for a pulse or breathing… she felt neither. The redhead panicked she started CPR trying in desperation to revive him. She tried, and tried, but it wasn't working… Would she lose her best friend?-Her crush… To that monster!…. In a hopeless moment her head falls onto his chest with a hard thump.

.

.

.

.

"Goodbye"

'Goodbye'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*GASP* 

/

I thought on ending this story short.

But that wouldn't be fair if it ending like that.

Now the questions are?

:Will Jaune Love Jane

:Who is this Mystery woman?(We all know who it is)

:Will go back to him?

*What do you think? Leave a Review or a PM.


	3. Chapter 3

Trees, branches, and bushes…. The things of nature rush past my field of vision, along with the flashbacks of _His_ face….

"_J-Jane…._" The sound of his breath leaving his body still fresh in her mind, the sight of his eyes rolling back, and the most blood chilling thing…. She enjoyed it. The feeling of her hands around his neck, she rubs her hands over her body in pleasure "NO!" she screams…. "I just killed the man, I fell for…." She stares at her hands in half disgust the other half still in sick pleasure. Her hands glide over her body, from her breasts to her core. Moaning in pleasure, she stops thinking about the _Him_. "I'm sick…" Jane walks up to a small house, as she walks past the house she hears something.

*News**

"This is Lisa Lavender, with urgent news. A man just survived an Everlasting attack, the man named Jaune Arc is right now being rushed to the hospital for medical treatment."

*Back with Jane**

That was all Jane heard before she took off to a dead sprint towards the hospital.

*Hospital**

A doctor is walking with the woman with long red hair. "I have nothing good to tell you…" the doctors face fell to a deep frown "The killer… she crushed his vocal cords, when she was trying to choke the life out of the young man…" the redhead started to tear up. "There may be a chance he will be able to talk, but he refuses to." As the two walk into the patient's room, she runs to his side.

"Jaune…" she reaches for his hand with her own, only for him to flinch from her touch. "Jaune… Please speak to me…" she pleads, but all she gets is a blank stare "Please" her voice cracking as she rests her head on the bed, starting to sob.

'Pyrrha…' Jaune thought 'you should just leave…. I'm a broken person….' His thoughts playing havoc with his head, his eyes lingering on her crying form to the window upon staring out the window his heart drops 'nononononono' he screamed in his head. Jaune's eyes stare at a red heart with the words "I'm sorry" written inside It.*beep* Jaune starts to shake *beep, beep, beep* his breathing becomes ragged *beepbeepbeepbeepbeep* the heart monitor going haywire with an almost heart attack beep pace. His eyes start to roll back.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha yells as she holds him. "NURSE HELP!" Pyrrha screams, as nurses run into the room "He is convulsing!" Pyrrha tells them.

"Give him a sedative!" one yells.

"Cover his eyes! He must have saw something to set him off!" another yells as they blindfold him.

.

.

Darkness… Darkness is the only thing Jaune remembers after the "_Incident_", as his eyes flutter open all he sees is darkness 'A… Blindfold?' Jaune thought, he tries to remove it but came with a *Clank* sound as the cold metal feeling of handcuffs sting across his wrists. 'H-Handcuffs?!' the sound of a door opening breaks him from his thoughts. 'Must be Pyrrha.' The sounds of heels hitting the floor come closer to the boy. A gloved hand rests on his cheek 'Pyrrha is wearing gloves again…' Jaune thought as Pyrrha hated skin contact when she was younger, always opting out to wear gloves when they went out. The gloved hand strokes his cheek, as another gloved hand glides from his shoulder to his chest. 'She is acting…. Affectionate….' Jaune thought bewilderedly, a shift in the bed clues Jaune that someone is sitting on the bed. More weight shifts as Jaune feels his head being lifted onto a pair of legs for his head to rest on. The gloved hands running through his hair, playing with the golden locks…. When was the last time he has had someone run their hands through his hair…. For the life of him he can't remember, but DUST! It felt amazing. Jaune almost purrs in pleasure, but the sound comes out as a growl. When he made the noise the hands stopped 'NO!... Don't stop' he growls in protest, one of the hands returns to his hair, earning a pleasurable purr/growl from the boy. Then the pleasure stops, and his head is placed back onto the pillow… 'No.' he growls again trying to call the hands back, but all he gets is the sound of the door opening, then closing.

*Next day**

'Where is she!?' he hisses in his mind waiting for Pyrrha to return… waiting for the pleasure to return. When he hears the door open, he perks up waiting to see who it is.

"Hello Jaune, how are you?" Pyrrha asks

'good… now start petting me!' he growls and hisses

"Wow. Someone is lively today." She asks, more to herself. As she walks over to him she pats his head "Have you been good?"

'Yes…' Jaune growls in content as he feels his head being patted, as her hand starts to leave his head Jaune starts to whimper…. Like a puppy.

'No… Don't stop!' he whimpers. Jaune stopped when the hand fell back onto his head. Earning a growl of approval, Pyrrha was like this for a good hour.

"Jaune, I have to go." Pyrrha whispered.

'No…' Jaune whimpered again.

"I will be back soon." Pyrrha told him, as she walks out of his room. Pyrrha was taken aback by Jaune's behavior "Doctor?" Pyrrha waves a doctor over. "The patient…. Jaune Arc, is it normal for people have been attacked to attach themselves to someone or something… like being petted or just having a hand rest on their head or cheek?"

"Yes. He is trying to cope with the stress, latching onto something that gives him a pleasant memory, or feeling. Fingers being ran through hair, is an old method mothers used to sooth their baby's the feeling of it must be calming for him, when you come back try doing that." The doctor tells her. Pyrrha smiles, knowing that there is hope to save him.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

*later that night**

The door opens again, and the sound of heels echo out. Jaune quickly shifts so Pyrrha could sit down. When his bed shifted he sets his head down, meeting the cool feeling of skin against his neck. 'I missed you' Jaune growls in response to his growl the gloved hands run through his hair again, earning a pleasurable growl from Jaune again. The hands play with his hair, but one of the hands glide down his body…. Moving the blanket covering him away, with the movement being quick and harsh the gloved hands yank up his gown, as the other covers his mouth. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' his growl of protest muffled against the hand, the hand traces a line from his blond happy trail to his member. Jaune almost gasped as the hand slowly grips him, slowly toying with his member. The pressure on his member hurt… but it was a good type of hurt. Jaune moans into the hand, as the other roughly plays with him. It only took Jaune a few minutes until he released allover himself and the hand. When the hands release him all he could do is pant 'W-Why….' Was all Jaune could think, the hands move cleaning him, along with placing everything back. 'Why' He thought again the hand that was over his mouth grabs his chin forcing his mouth open. 'Pyrrha….Pyrrha what are you doing!' Jaune growled, but it was cut short as the other hand's fingers get shoved into his mouth…. Jaune could taste it…. His…. Seed was being forced into his mouth making him clean the hand that was playing with him. When he was done cleaning the hand of seed and saliva, the now clean hand caresses his cheek and runs through his hair again. The hands… Those hands are using him for pleasure…. The feeling of being used…. Of being someone's plaything… Jaune loved it, as his blindfold was ripped off showing him his mistress…. 'Pyrr….' Jaune's thoughts stopped dead in his tracks as he stares at the black haired woman that caused him so much pain…. and now… pleasure.

.

.

.

.

"Hello Jaune…" Jane whispered as her smile grew more terrifying. "It is time to play some more…"

0

0

0

I hope you like this chapter, i wont be able to update really fast for a while (Going to a school, and getting ready for leave) so my updates will be slow, but i will try to make them longer.

Shoutout to the following: ShadowGOUF, AndreiNOOB, Alex the Stargazer, and TehUnoman:: For being the first people to leave positive reviews about the story, I thank you all.

P.S I am working on a extra special work for the future. (Just to be a tease)


	4. FAQ

I'm going to answer some frequently asked questions and questions that are going to be pending on what I can answer so far

when will you update again?

do you have a Skype account?

why remix old stories?

are you making any new stories with an OC?

Are you going to RTX next year?

The answers to them are as follows ( from top to bottom)

I will be updating soon, I'm going on leave to see family. ( I will be bring my laptop with me.)

I do. I will give it out, but only to people who ask me (PM)

Remaking old stories is fun, trying new ideas with different plots, and characters.

I will be making a new story with a OC in it, I'm working on Two, but I won't be publishing them anytime soon ( I want at least a few chapters written before publishing)

RTX? I will try to go, I don'treally know if my job will allow it, but I will try if I can.

.

There are the few questions I have been asked the most. Hope you all like the answers.


End file.
